Hagrid's Hut
Norberta Buckbeak |Employed = }}Hagrid's Hut was a small wooden home on the edge of the Forbidden Forest belonging to Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School. The home was a central point for Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger throughout their time at Hogwarts. Hagrid lived there with many pets over the years, including Fang. About The small wooden home had one room, that contained the kitchen, bedroom and living room. The kitchen at one point, had hams and pheasants hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle that was boiled over the fireplace and a wooden table. In the corner was a large bed. There was a vegetable patch outside. It was down a sloping lawn if you were approaching it through Hogwarts School. History In September 1991, Hagrid invited Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for the first time to have tea. He had put a crossbow and a pair of boots by the front door, presumably for work. Fang was barking at the door when they knocked. Later, Hagrid asked them round for the second time at the end of Harry's first Quidditch game, and they took Hermione Granger for the first time. They had a chat about who was responsible for jinxing Harry's broom and they spoke about Fluffy, who Hagrid's shock because they should not have known about him. He then told them by mistake, that what he was guarding was known only to Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. In spring 1992, Hagrid "won" a dragon egg. Even though the Hut was wooden and it was illegal to have a pet dragon, he wanted to keep it. He kept the Hut very warm, even in warm weather, and sent a note to Harry, Ron and Hermione when it was about to hatch. They named the dragon Norbert, but Draco had watched them from the window. He made them worried he would tell people. Hagrid looked after Norbert for a couple of weeks, but he had to let Charlie Weasley take the dragon to a sanctuary before other people found out about it. In September 1992, Hagrid grew pumpkins in the vegetable patch by using the Engorgement Charm even though he should not technically be using a wand. In April 1993, Hagrid was visited by Harry and Ron who wanted to know if he opened the Chamber of Secrets the first time. Cornelius Fudge and Professor Dumbledore soon dropped by and Fudge took Hagrid to Azkaban, leaving Fang behind and banging at the door. In September, Hagrid was teaching Care of Magical Creatures and students had to go to the Hut before lessons. Harry, Ron and Hermione visited Hagrid the evening of their first lesson because of an incident involving Buckbeak, a Hippogriff. Hagrid had a pewter tankard to drink beer and was drunk. He soon started letting Buckbeak live in the Hut. In December, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Hagrid's Hut and found him crying. He had just found out that Buckbeak was going to be investigated by the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. Notes and sources Category:Locations in Hogwarts School